1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy storing bicycle, and more particularly, to a bicycle driven using stored energy in a high pressure fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among all kinds of vehicles, a bicycle is the most convenient and healthy one since it is light in weight, economical, easy to drive, and no environmental contamination due to exhaust gas. As a matter of fact, the bicycle is really recommended by many countries as the worthiest traffic means present day in the world.
In a bicycle, the driving power is transmitted sequentially from pedals, combination of gear chain and sprockets to the real wheel. Such a power transmission system has not been innovated since the time bicycle appeared in the world. Should some improving ideas be added to such a basic power transmission system, it would make the bicycle more attractive and amusing.
In order to realize the above mentioned ideas, the present inventor carried out theoretical studies and simulating experiments. Based on these studies and researches, the present inventors came to propose the present invention.